Elemental Magic
by Lady Mythology
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Susan all have something in common. They have on extra class together: Elemental Magic. All with a side of HHr! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Professor Alexander looked at the class. Out of the entire 7th year classes, she had found three students. She shrugged; three more than the last six years. She just hoped this batch would be more promising than the last.

"I am an elemental," said Professor Alexander from the shadows where Harry had been eyeing her. She stepped out. All eyes turned toward her.

"There are three ways one can become an elemental. Can anyone tell me how?"

Hermione raised her hand and the Professor corrected her. "Since there are so… few of us, there is no need to raise oneshand. Just wait politely before putting your input in.

"The most logical way," said Hermione, "is to be born an elemental."

"Correct, five pints to Gryffindor."

"Power," said Harry, surprising himself and everyone else.

"What do you mean, power?" asked Susan.

Harry shrugged. "It's a guess. Someone could be powerful enough to control an element. Or four."

Professor Alexander was smiling. "Correct. Five more points to Gryffindor. And the last one?"

Susan pulled out her book and asked, "Are we allowed to look, Professor-"

"Alexander. And no, Susan, you are not allowed to look."

Susan mused out loud, "Could it be when you reach magical maturity?"

"Correct! When you reach magical maturity, you nearly double your magical capabilities. Five points to Hufflepuff. So now we know how you can become an elemental. But what exactly _is _one?"

"Someone who can control an element," said Harry, cutting off Hermione before she had a chance to recite her answer from the book.

"And the elements are…?"

"Fire," he said, "earth, air, and water."

Professor Alexander leaned against her desk and thought. "Do each of you know why you are here? What for and why? What purpose? To learn what?"

She answered her own question before anyone could answer.

"Harry is here for the reason he said- power. Not only his power, though. Had he not been an elemental at birth,he would have become one at his magical maturity. Had he not already been one at his magical maturity, he could have become one by pure power. 'The power the great lord knows not,' eh?"

"Susan is here because she was born one and Hermione just reached magical maturity over the summer."

She continued. "What for and why? What purpose? To learn what?"

"To defeat the dark lord," said Harry.

Susan said, "Because I'm unstable."

Hermione gawked, "Because I'm the brightest witch of all times?"

"Susan has been an elemental since birth. You are _not _unstable. You just have yet to learn to control your abilities."

"Hermione, you _are _the brightest witch of all times. You need help before you wash away Hogwarts when someone breaks your heart."

She folded her arms, sighed, and closed her eyes. There came a nice warm breeze from the north. It suddenly changed directions and blew coldly from the south. The torches grew and grew in intensity before blazing like a fire. Cool droplets of water rained down from the ceiling. The walls of the dungeon swallowed up the extra desks and chairs before spitting them out with rocksin a giant (what sounded like a) sneeze.

The wind grew cooler and the water turned to hail. Each student shiver in their seats and melted from the heat. The wind turned to a howl and then it all stopped.

"I doubt we'll get anywhere past this today," she said and then the bell rung.

She dismissed them along with their homework: a foot long essay on what element/s they believed they were and why, due Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday

As Wednesday rolled around, Harry, Hermione, and Susan had each a foot plus on what elements they believed they could control and why.

Harry believed in fire, Hermione in water, and Susan in air. How right, and wrong, they were.

"Impressive," said Professor Alexander to Harry, "very impressive. But a little down the wrong road." She then looked at Hermione and said, "Correct, as usual. Looks like you listened to what I had to say. And Susan… impressive- nearly there, but still, impressive. Ten points a piece to your respective houses."

"How- how did you choose us, professor? Why us?" asked Susan.

Professor Alexander leaned against her desk and a cool breeze fluttered through the room before she answered. Eyes still closed, she replied, "Harry was obvious. A bit of a slow learner, but obvious. The power was just _there._ I could almost feel it when I was observing you three for the last two weeks of school last year."

"I set a little spell to go off on Hermione, when she became of age and got her new powers. It was raining. Obvious, I thought. And there; the power was then _there._"

"And you've known since birth, Susan. You've just known. That's why you think you're unstable; it's because you've had it longer than anyone else- you know what to feel for. And you feel unstable. It's natural, but you _know _you're not unstable. You just don't know how to control the power yet. But you will- just you wait."

She opened her eyes and the breeze stopped, making it slightly uncomfortable in the classroom again.

"I was able to put on my little show for you yesterday, but at a great expense. I had the power to become an elemental, but was never taught the correct way. I don't have enough control over them. But its there, it truly is. It's small, but it's there. I slept all of yesterday and woke only to eat when my house elf woke me to eat. It is important that you learn how to control your powers."

"But how do you know that I can do it?" asked Harry. "How? I mean, I can't be that powerful!" He felt sick inside.

"You know that feeling, Harry? You know that feeling, like something's welling up inside of you and is going to explode? It makes you sick? When was the last time you remember letting it all out?"

And Harry really thought. When _was _the last time that… that _feeling _went away? His jaw slacked open and he mumbled, "When I blew up my Aunt Marge! But that goes against what I believed!"

"The truth and what one believes are usually two different things. But in this case, Harry, You have enough power to do what _you_ want. And the last time you let go, really, truly let go and just _felt, _was when you did, in fact, blow up your aunt." She sighed and the room seemed to breathe with her. "I'll be the most help to Harry, the quad-elemental, then next to Susan, air-elemental, and least to Hermione, water-elemental. But I will be of help."

"When you feel sick, Harry, just don't let go! It's far too dangerous! Hermione, when you feel sad, try your best not to cry. If you must, or you can't stop, _come to me! _I'll take you to a desert so you can cry and do no harm. When you are in your time of need, you just can't think of yourself, you have to think of the well being of others."

"What if that would have been Ron? Or Hermione? What if you would have blown up someone you cared about, in the magical world, that couldn't have their memory modified?"

"What if someone breaks Hermione's heart?" asked Harry, "She could drown us!"

"Exactly!" said Professor Alexander, "When someone breaks her heart, someone needs to be there for her. Wind can blow rain and the earth can swallow it up. They need to work together to get things in order."

"Friday," she said, "we meet again. On Friday, we'll finally be able to get into the just of an elemental.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you guys?" asked Ron at lunch.

"Look, Ron," said Hermione after a short look at Harry, "we have an extra class."

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me! I could have taken it with you!"

"This isn't going to come easy, Ron," said Harry, "but we're taking Elemental Magic; you had to be picked for the class."

Ron said, "Sounds like fun."

"Actually," said Hermione, "it is! I'm a water elemental and Harry here can control all four."

"The power the great lord knows not, eh?"

"That's weird," said Harry with a shudder, "that's exactly what Professor Alexander said."

"You mean the muggle born wizard who teaches Muggle Studies?"

"That's her brother," said Hermione.

Ron stabbed at a carrot, saying, "And how come I didn't get picked for this class?"

"It's only Harry, Susan Bones, and I in the class," said Hermione, stalling.

Now Ron started to get angry. He repeated, "And how come I didn't get picked for this class?"

"Ron," said Harry bluntly, his anger running high, too, "it's based off of power. I've always been one, have enough power to be one, hence the 'power the great lord knows not', and if I wasn't one already, I would have became one at my magical maturity. Hermione reached her magical maturity over the summer and Susan's been an elemental since birth as well."

"So, once again I'm friends with the 'Great Harry Potter' and 'know-it-all-Hermione'. How bloody fantastic!" And with that he threw down his fork and stormed off, making a _lot_ of commotion.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezed it, and said, "It _will_ be all right, you know. Ron will calm down. He always does."

Then Ron stormed back into the Great Hall, grabbed his plate, and left again.

Harry and Hermione had to stifle their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you make yourself cry, Hermione?" asked Professor Alexander.

She shook her head. Professor Alexander then turned toward Susan. "Do you use occlumency?"

She shook her head as well.

"I know you do, Harry," she said, "I want you to clear your mind."

"Harry?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Mhm?" was his response.

"Take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Slowly let it out… very slowly." Soon, a cool breeze went through the room. Harry shuddered and opened his eyes.

"That was wicked!"

Everyone laughed.

"Soon, real soon, you'll be able to do that without clearing your mind and breathing out loud. Try concentrating on a cool breeze after you clear your mind. Just a cool, light breeze. That's all I want you to think about."

It was about ten minutes before Harry heard his name being called.

Professor Alexander laughed at the sight and said, "I said a _light _breeze."

He laughed nervously, saying, "sorry."

Hermione transfigured three brushes and handed one to Susan and one to the professor.

"Thanks," said Susan and the professor.

After their _hair _was done, Professor Alexander told Harry to hold out his hand. In it, she placed a match. He was told to picture striking the match on a box and lighting it up. After three fail attempts, he finally got it.

"Wicked!" he said again. More laughs went around the room.

"Now picture you putting it out.

Suddenly, a downpour of rain came and Harry let out a hearty laughed.

Hermione squeaked, saying, "How did you do that? _I _want to do that!"

Harry and the Professor laughed again. Hermione and Susan didn't find it funny. "I want to be able to do that, too," said Susan.

"Good," laughed Harry, "That's all you have to want to do! Just want! I didn't clear my mind for that! It's harder, but I did it."

"You mean you've done this before?" asked the professor.

He laughed again, sincerely in a good mood, saying, "No, I've never done this before, it's just coming second hand.

Soon, the cement of the dungeon turned to dirt. Harry laughed again. "This is fun," he said, "Can I start a fire in the fire pit?"

Professor Alexander said, "You don't even have any wood!"

He shrugged, "Can I still try?"

"That's really advanced magic," she replied.

Harry groaned, "Then why am I here, if not to do advanced magic? Can I not do this?" He grabbed his wand and made his stag appear.

Hermione crossed he arms, saying, "And I still can't do that!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "you made the mist-y stuff appear on your first chance! I wasn't able to do that! Plus," he added, more of an after thought, "It's a lot easier with a dementor around. And you do _not _want to practice around a dementor; it makes thinking about your happy memory about ten times as hard."

"Then how come you were able to do it?"

Now Harry was mad. "What's a happier memory than leaving your abusive relatives?"

"What about love?" she shot back.

Harry got even madder, saying, "it's not love until the other person loves you back. Then it will be a happy memory."

"Professor," said Susan, purposely interrupting them, "is it really as simple as Harry says it is?"

She nodded her head. "I think that's enough for today."

Susan left, but Harry and Hermione didn't hear their excuse.

"And what would you know about love?" shot Hermione, equally as mad, before she had time to think about what she had said.

Harry just nodded his head and pursed his lips and said, "yeah, Hermione, what _do _I know about love since my parents died? Right? That automatically makes _me _know nothing.

"I think it's time you two go!" said Professor Alexander a little bit louder.

"Yeah," said Harry and got his bag, "just don't _cry _over how stupid you were, Hermione." He left.

She started to sob until she heard a clap of thunder, saying, "It really _is _true!" And she stopped and left as well.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Tsuki.

* * *

"Potter!" drawled Malfoy later that day. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Heard you lost your crowd."

"And what's it to you?"

"Nothing; just thought I'd catch you while you crying your little eyes over Weasel and mud-blood Granger."

"Leave them out of this, Malfoy! This grudge is between us, not them!"

"So. They hate you, but you don't hate them. What's with that?"

"I said, leave them out of this!" Harry turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm taking to you, Potter!"

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, challenge you, Harry Potter, to a duel!" All passersby stopped and gasped.

"Oh, yeah? I suppose _you _want to use a wand! How pathetic of a Malfoy of all people!"

"As if _you _can do magic with a wand! Ha!"

Harry crossed his arms, mad as ever. They bowed, walked backwards, and then turned to fight. Malfoy raised his wand and then, suddenly, his robes caught on fire.

"You lucked out this time, Potter!" he said, and unto the crowd roared, "And when I find whoever set my robes on fire, I'll show no mercy!"

And with that, he sent a shot of water at the ever growing fire and when it wouldn't go out, he ran off.

"Harry," said Professor Alexander from the crowd, "a word, if you don't mind."

Harry gulped, all anger turning quickly to fear.

"Yes ma'am."

Once in her office, she sat Harry down and she smiled. "I was watching you today. If I do say so myself, you behaved admirably but I am not supposed to allow elementals to use their magic on other people unless in serious harms way. Do you understand this, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am. No more shows to Malfoy. I'll just walk away. But what do I do if Malfoy tries to hex me?"

"If he tries, send up a shield. Or side step it. And then I'll hand him out a detention."

"How will you know?" he asked.

"It's another advantage of being a fire _and_ wind elemental; you can hide in the shadows if you know how to bend the elements the right way."

"Wicked!"

"True indeed. We'll get to that later. And, as for you punishment, I want you to write me a foot on why using your elements against your school enemies is a bad idea. It will be due when we have class next. If I'm not mistaken, that should be on Monday."

"Alright, Professor. See you then."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sore sight on Friday afternoon at lunch: none of the trio was sitting together. Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus, Hermione was sitting by herself, and Harry was sitting with Neville.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Ginny to Colin. They seemed to be a pretty cute couple, if you could get passed the fact that Ginny still had a minor crush on Harry.

"I don't know, should we ask?" asked Colin.

"Ron!" said Ginny as an answer. He got up from his empty plate and sat next to his younger sister.

"What's up, Gin? Something bothering you?"

"Actually, yes. Why aren't you sitting with Harry and Hermione?"

He blushed out of embarrassment. "Well, you see…" he stammered, "It's actually just another bout of jealousy."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's it about this time?"

"Eh- Harry and Hermione got picked for a class and I wasn't picked. I just feel so stupid compared to Hermione and so un-popular compared to Harry. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair."

"Understandable, mate," said Colin, "but what's up with Hermione and Harry?"

"Don't know," said Ron, confused. "How about I go ask Harry, Gin, and you go ask Hermione. We'll meet back in the common room afterwards. I'm still hungry."

Ginny and Colin laughed. "Deal." She put down her fork and went over to Hermione.

"What's bothering you?" asked Ginny. She could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"I made a mistake and got angry at Harry. He knows occlumency so he had a better start than I in our new class… I suppose Ron told you about it, it is elemental magic."

"A bit," she said, cautiously.

"Well, I snapped at Harry when he said it was easier to do a patronus charm with a happy thought. I thought I had a happy thought, love, but Harry's right: it's not happy until they love you back. Harry said his happy thought was leaving his abusive relatives and snapped at me when I said he didn't know anything about love."

Ginny gasped. "No! You didn't!"

"I did. I feel so bad! What can I do?"

Ginny smirked and said, "The simple thing: apologize."

Meanwhile, Ron got the same story from Harry… except, apologizing wasn't on Harry's list of things to do. His main thing was to stay calm and not loose control like his professor said. So he went to his favorite place, the black lake.

After clearing his mind, Hermione showed up. She should know Harry's favorite place, after all, she was he was her best friend.

"Hey, Harry," she said tentatively.

"Hey," he replied, trying to stay calm. He had his back to a tree and was starting out at the lake.

"Look, Harry, I'm just going to be blunt. I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I had no right whatsoever to snap at you like that; it was rude and immoral of me to do so. You can know what love is like." She blushed and added, "I'd like to help you there, if I can."

"What're you trying to say, Hermione?"

"My happy memory is you, Harry."

Harry crossed his arms and snuggled closer into his light cloak: it was a cool summer's night and it was getting cooler by the minute.

"It hurt, Hermione, it really hurt when you said that. I mean, I have more feelings for you than I should be allowed and I'd love to be happy at the thought that I'm _your _happy memory, but I'm hurt."

He took Hermione's helping hand up and looked her in the eye as best he could (he stood a whopping six inches taller than her) and said, "I do love you Hermione, and sometimes the people we love the most can hurt us the most, too. It will take some time, but it'll help that I know you really are sorry."

He wrapped his hand around her waist and squeezed her close.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend, Hermione Granger?"

"I'd be honored, Mister Potter!"

They hugged and sat back down to watch the sunset.

After a content pause, Hermione asked, "What about Ron and Ginny? Ron's going to feeling like a third wheel and Ginny, well… she still has a crush on you."

Harry smiled. "I though Ginny was going out with Colin?"

"How did you know? I didn't even know!"

"Hermione, Ginny may like me, but I'm like a brother to her. That's how I know… knew…"

"And Ron?"

"Ron…" Harry said, thinking, "I think he used to fancy you until you blew up at him at the Yule Ball our fourth year."

"What about Cho?"

"Well," he said and smirked a smirk Malfoy would be proud of, "I was a bit preoccupied with her, but once I saw you at the Yule Ball, I realized how much prettier you really were. And afterwards, I smacked myself for not realizing how beautiful you were on a regular, day to day basis."

"Aw, you really have outdone yourself."

"Thanks, but I mean all of it, just so you know. And when did you realize you liked me?"

"I realized I liked you at the Yule Ball of all places, too. When Victor asked me out, I kind of hoped he would be you, that's the only reason why I went with him. I just pictured you the entire night. I never did write to him that summer and we kind of lost touch."


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Ron had liked Hermione but now had a crush on someone else but wouldn't tell who. He didn't object to Harry and Hermione and even agreed to politely put in when he felt like a third wheel. The only thing he asked was no snogging around him. Harry and Hermione could agree to that, seeing as that hadn't had their first kiss quite yet.

Monday rolled around faster than Harry could write his foot long essay on why it was a bad idea to use elemental magic around Malfoy, so he finished it up during Charms (he was pretending to write down notes). The just of it was that someone could find out about his powers and then he wouldn't have the element of surprise as well.

"Exactly the point I was trying to get across, Harry," she said, and, addressing the rest of the class, added, "the element of surprise is the best way to… shall we say… show your gift of being an elemental. As we ended on a bit of a rough note last class, I didn't have time to hand out the assignment. Instead, today we will be focusing on clearing the mind and dealing with Occlumency."

She continued, "Occlumency is a branch of magic that concerns itself with closing one's mind against external penetration, with the intent of preventing others from reading one's thoughts or emotions. To perform it, one needs to rid his or her mind of emotion, empty it...make it blank and calm."

"Therefore, instead of simply blocking an enemy's attempts in breaking into your mind, Occlumency requires an individual who can leave a blank mindset that would reveal nothing. One who is practiced in Occlumency is known as an _Occlumens_."

"So, I'm an Occlumens?" asked Harry with uncertaniy.

"I guess so," whispered Hermione.

Professor Alexander continued. "I will be using Legilimency over time to see if you have learned to clear your minds. The companion art to Occlumency is that of Legilimency, the ability to read another person's mind. Both Legilimency and Occlumency are highly complex activities, owing to the complexity of the human mind."

"So are you saying we won't be able to do this, Professor?" asked Susan suddenly.

"No, I am not. I am simply stating that it _will _be difficult and will come easier with practice. It would help if you tried to practice Occlumency every night before bed," she replied and continued her speech.

"Elementary Occlumency involves clearing the mind of thought and emotion, so that the Legilimens can find no emotional ties to memories that the target wishes to conceal. Simple resistance to attack requires similar skills to those needed to resist the Imperius Curse. In its more advanced form, Occlumency allows the user to suppress only feelings and memories that contradict what the user wishes a Legilimens to believe, thus allowing the Occlumens to lie without self-betrayal."

"But isn't Occlumency a N.E.W.T. level course?" asked Hermione.

"It is not. There is no course on Occlumency."

"Then why are we learning it?"

"Hermione, dear," said the professor calmly, "you _are _in a N.E.W.T. level course. This _is _your N.E.W.T. level year. And Occlumency is an important role in being an elemental."

"Oh," she said and blushed, easily forgetting it was her last and final year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, please, clear your mind."

Harry did so and a few minutes later, a gentle push was going through his mind, tugging at his memories he had so preciously put aside. He pushed his professor out of his mind with so much force, she fell backwards and off of her desk.

He growled, surprising himself and everyone else.

"No one gets into my mind. No one!"

And he stormed out of class, not hearing the apologizes from his teacher.

AN:

**This is currently all I had written once I started and I do not know where you would like me to go from here. I'll accept any ideas. Thank you for reading my story! All my love,  
Ella**


End file.
